


Yura is the best big brother

by JaMills



Series: Not your usual family [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I live for ABO family fluff, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Light Angst, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Sad Backstory, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Indulgent as hell, labor pains, save victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/pseuds/JaMills
Summary: In which Yuuri is having a baby, Victor is out of the town and Yuri freaks out.





	Yura is the best big brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. First time writing ABO, hope this works.  
> Just some stuff I wanted to point out in this particular omegaverse:  
> \- The terminologies "mother/dam" and "father/sire" vary from one country to another. Worldwide speaking, a male omega would be referred as a dam, a female omega is a mother, a female alpha is a sire and a male alpha is a father.  
> \- Here, Russia historically has a very low male Omega and female Alpha population, so they're all called "mothers" and "fathers". Japan, on the other hand, has a more heterogeneous demographics and use the four words just like everybody. This explains why along the chapter these terms will be used, sometimes, referring to the same thing.
> 
> \- Parental bonds, like the name says, is about a bond between parents and their children and it's formed when parents scent their baby for the first time. Familial bonds would generically mean other family members, specially siblings, and are formed with passing time.
> 
> Also I'm very sorry for Victor.

 

This wasn't supposed to happen.

 

No, it definetly shouldn't happen. Victor should be there, driving safely and using calming scents to soothe his stressed and uneasy pregnant Omega on the way to the hospital. Yuri shouldn't be running like a madman, cursing traffic while Yuuri tried to calm himself _and_ the younger Alpha from the backseat.

 

Yeah, things don't always go as planned.

 

It was September and Yuuri was due to three weeks starting that Tuesday. Victor needed to go to Croatia after an incident with one of their Junior skaters and left the day before. He insisted on staying with Yuuri, but the Omega assured that everything would be fine. He could survive a couple of days without Victor.

 

Or he thought so.

 

His afternoon was normal as it could be. He was curled up in the couch watching a romcom and feeling moody. Well, he was always moody these days. He felt like a balloon. And Victor wasn't there to reassure that he was the world's prettiest balloon, so he was more uncomfortable than usual.

 

Then the cramps started, and they were always there, so he didn't give much attention. Maybe it was the Thai curry he tried yesterday, suggested by Phichit. Yeah, that's possible.

 

After a while he just couldn't sit still and left for the bathroom. He found himself in the shower, hoping the hot water would calm his nerves. It was kind of working.

 

And then there was the blood.

 

"Oh, shit." He mumbled watching the red tint being washed away. That could only mean one thing and he wasn't exactly happy with it. Not with Victor miles away in Zagreb while he's here alone in Russia "Well, you're an Nikiforov after all. Always one for surprises."

 

Had this been four years ago, Yuuri would panic. Damn, he was kind of panicking right now, but he's a lot more composed than his past self. Young Yuuri would cry for hours cursing himself for agreeing with Victor traveling and keeping his mate to see the birth of their child. He'd also do something stupid, probably. Young Yuuri was that problematic.

 

Present Yuuri sure was nervous, but he was more than anything sad. Sad for Victor that would almost surely miss the arrival of the baby. He was so excited. They had been planning this for weeks and just agreed on the travel because it looked like it'd have plenty of time until the date. They should've been careful. And now, this happened.

 

He didn't have time to cry.

 

Seriously, he should get a medal for how well he was dealing with it. Yuuri finished his bath, dressed himself and started to clean things around the house just a little. He had time before the contractions came.

 

Again, he was wrong.

 

It was like he was punched from the insides and had to grab a chair to keep standing. Ok, he could do it. Maybe be a bit quicker with this, but everything would be fine.

 

Now, time to call their trusty and moody Gen Z for help because Yuuri doubts he can drive in this state.

 

He waited a few moments before Yuri finally picked up the phone:

 

_"Hey, Katsudon, I'm training, so you better be-"_

 

"Yuri. I need to go to the hospital." He said calmly.

 

_"...What."_

 

"I think I'm going into labor. There are cramps, my water broke, my back hurts like hell and I- Ouch!" Another contraction. Damn, they shouldn't be so close like this. "Just... Just come over, please."

 

 _"On my way."_ He barely let him finish the sentence before turning off.

 

If you asked Yuuri how much time it took Yuri to get on the apartment, he'd say five minutes. But that would be impossible considering they usually take an hour and a half on traffic from home to the rink. So he guessed ten minutes, maybe. Yuri still would have to break some speed limits for this.

 

Anyway, Yuuri just had time to pick some documents and the baby's bag (it was lilac. Vitya chose it) before hearing very desperate knocks at the door.

 

He opens it to find a panting and slightly flustered Yuri Plisetsky. Puberty hit the Alpha like a truck, so at 20 years old he was taller, with broader shoulders, sharper features and a messy long hair that made him look like some mafia antagonist from those odd soap operas Victor loves. But he was still Yura and a softie on the inside, and if Yuuri could, he'd take a picture of how adorable he looked now.

 

But that wasn't the time, because Yuuri barely managed to say 'Hi' before another wave of pain hit him and he had to curl against the door. Yuri was quick to hold him in place with a hand on his shoulder and another awkwardly on his back. Yuuri just felt a little bad for internally laughing his ass off at how worried he looked.

 

"Are you all right?" The Russian finally asked.

 

"I'm..."

 

"Fuck, of course you are not alright, you're having a _baby_." Yuri lowly cursed himself and took the bag out of the older's shoulder, motioning so they could leave. "Can you walk?"

 

"Yes." He said with a frown. Come on, he wasn't an invalid, he was lowkey offended now.

 

"Great. Let's go." He said almost pushing Yuuri out of the door, more eager to leave than the Japanese himself. And it was clear by his scent that he was very far from being chill.

 

Yuuri knew Yuri since he was 14 and knew he had two standard reactions for dealing with a distressed Omega: shouting at them in panic and violently trying to help. There's no in between. They met just like that, after all, with young Yuri deciding yelling at crying Omegas in bathroom stalls was the best way to help them. There was also the 'Blank' mode, or 'Liepnitsky' mode as Victor loved to call, in which Yuri would completely freeze in a dangerous situation not knowing what to do. It happened just once, when Omega ice dancer Dmitri Liepnitsky had an anxiety attack when he couldn't call his mom before a free skate, something he always did since he started competing. Yuri, at the time, had a very bad hidden crush and couldn't do nothing to help the poor Omega because he, as well, was silently panicking. Yuuri remembers that. It was scary, Yuri was dead pale and smelled like _nothing_. Thank God it wasn't a recurring situation.

 

But this one wasn't ideal, either. Just a sniff in the air told him that Yuri _was freaking out_ , just like a child who needed their mother. Yuuri would try to help any other day, as it was his job as Yura's non-addressed dam since he was a teenager. But he was having a hard job trying to keep _himself_ chill already, there's no way he could manage calming motherly scents now. He just hoped it didn't got worse.

 

At the elevator, after Yuri cursed how slow this was, he asked:

 

"Where the fuck is Victor, anyway?"

 

He was expecting tthis. Now he realized he still haven't called Victor, he really should do it soon.

 

"He's in Croatia, for the Junior Grand Prix."

 

"Croatia?! You mean he left his mate alone in the last month of pregnancy? Really?" Yuri had a lot of expressions in just a few seconds. Shock, fear, disappointment, ending with disgust. He was fuming. "I'm gonna kill him."

 

Ok, he wasn't expecting _this_.

 

"Yuri, it was an accident. Polina Shermanskaya got severely injured and was alone." Yuuri tried to defend his poor mate that didn't even know he'd miss the arrival of their baby. "He's her coach, so of course he should..."

 

"Coach my _ass_ , Yuuri. I don't care if the girl grew a second head or some shit, he shouldn't have left you behind." He never saw Yuri so serious before. This must be really important to him. "It's dangerous, and now you got these awful contractions that would be a lot more bearable if the fucker was here."

 

He got a point. Alphas were very useful in calming Omegas in pain, especially the mated ones. It's not like Yuuri would suffer hell without Victor, they weren't in the Neolithic or something. But he doubt Yuri would listen, anyway.

 

They finally reached the first floor and Yuri did his best to quickly get Yuuri in his new expensive Tesla in a polite way. Or, the most polite he could while calling Victor some really ugly names under his breath.

 

Yuuri thought it would be an okay ride. The hospital wasn't far, Yuri knew the way, he could deal with a little pain and they should be there in less than half an hour. But apparently Yuri thought half an hour was too much, so he pushed the gas pedal as if it would win him a third world record.

 

The Japanese just felt his back glued against the backseat in mild horror.

 

_Okay._

 

He thought, years ago, that the scariest thing ever is being with Victor in that unholy pink cadillac. The Russian had no common sense and apparently found it adorable when Yuuri screamed for his life in tight corners. The sadistic bitch.

 

It was nothing compared to Yuri and the Tesla.

 

They must've been fined twice now, almost ran over a poor old lady and Yuri gave zero fucks. Not to mention he smelled like a serial killer. A frightened serial killer. The usual rainy garden and grass gave place to an eletric storm and mud. Unnerving, unsettling. He was scared. Yuuri wouldn't dare to say it made him more anxious.

 

"Yuri, you should go slower..." He tried in a small voice.

 

"Alexei is _not_ going to be born in a car, Yuuri. Shut up and count the damn contractions." It was the Yuri way of saying 'No'. Yuuri still found cute how he addressed the baby by his name. He was a devoted godparent, after all. "For fuck's sake, who let these fucking slugs get driving licenses?!"

 

"Yura, please, calm down." He tried once again, after a particular harsh movement in his belly. Alyosha sure was an active type "You are making it worse."

 

"Sorry." He mumbled, but it was clear he wasn't comfortable in that situation.

 

His eyes in the rearview showed disappointment. And fear. So much fear. Yuuri couldn't understand why he was so worried.

 

"It's always Victor. Always fucking Victor." Yuri said more to himself, but Yuuri heard him anyway.

 

"Yuri, it's not..."

 

"What kind of shitty Alpha leaves the country while their Omega is pregnant?!" He looked over his shoulder for a second before going back to the street. "He should be here with you! You wouldn't be in pain! I'm no help at all. The baby could be hurt, you could be hurt, everything could go wrong- Fuck, WHY CAN'T THIS LIGHT TURN GREEN?!"

 

"Yuri, stop this!" He said in the most authoritarian voice he could muster now. Yuri needed to fucking chill. Talking shit behind Victor's back wouldn't make things better. "Everything will be alright, I'm fine. It's not Victor's fault."

 

"You are in danger, Yuuri, don't you understand?!" There was distress in his voice and Yuuri could see his hold in the wheel tightening. If the Omega couldn't read people so well, he'd say he was nearing a panic attack. "You could... You could _die_ , Yuuri, so please let me fucking drive."

 

This sounded so absurd to Yuuri, he couldn't believe in what he was saying. All this talk was just making him more nervous.

 

"This is nonsense, Yuri, why would I..."

 

"I can't let you die!" He cried fully turning back now, eyes slightly watery. "Not like Mom!"

 

There was a heavy silence after this, in which Yuuri stared at the Alpha in atonishment and Yuri took the chance to avoid his eyes and look at the street.

 

Yuri's mother. His true dam. Now that's one topic they never got around to discuss properly, just vague mentions at dinners and really nasty fights. All Yuuri knew was that she died when he was a child, maybe 10, and that his legal guardian was his grandfather. No father, no sire. It was so sad, to see a boy so young with such a burden. It definetly poked at Yuuri's Omegian instincts back then. A motherless pup. Need to take care of, to protect, to look after. Apparently it was the same with Victor, but the older had some difficulty with the whole makeshift parent thing, especially being an unmated Alpha. They only managed to fight over short programs back then.

 

And for some reason, Yuri thought that Yuuri could die like her. There's more in that story than the eye can see.

 

He was blessed by the vision of the hospital right across the street. Yuri parked, rather harshly by the way, and came to help Yuuri get off the car.

 

"Do I need to carry you?" He said holding his arm.

 

"No, I..."

 

"Sure." He closed the door and promptly rushed the Omega to the main entrance.

 

Yuuri never doubted the younger's hability to carry him bridal style, Yuri was that extra. But it would be so embarrassing, he wouldn't dare let him.

 

At the reception, a smiling male Beta was received with a not very polite Alpha demanding service.

 

"He's giving birth." Yuri pointed at a mortified Yuuri, almost forgetting he was there. "I'm not his Alpha, I don't know what to do and I just want a healthy baby. Also he needs to be alive."

 

"Yura." Yuuri scolded, feeling his cheeks heat. "Manners, please."

 

"Oh, sure." The receptionist pushed a button somewhere and took several forms from under the table. "Could you please sign these..."

 

If glares could kill, that would be one dead Beta.

 

" _Sir,_ " Yuri said darkly gripping the desk. "Which part of _my mother is giving birth_ you didn't get?!"

 

 _God, why can't I film this?_ , Yuuri thought covering a smile with his hand. What a sweet pup they had, so protective and loyal. Victor would be proud when he told him.

 

 _Oh,_  he thought with a grimace, _I really need to call Victor._

 

The Beta wasn't annoyed at all and simply smiled more in understanding when he realized he was talking with an antsy child.

 

"Oh, I see, there's no way you can sign papers while knowing your dam is in danger. I'm sorry."

 

Finally realizing what he said, Yuri froze and blushed deeply, failing to say something in his defense. There were very few occasions he referred Yuuri as his dam, even more his mom. To say this in public... Fuck, this is so _embarrassing_ , he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

 

Yuuri finally got tired of mentally teasing the Russian and pushed his documents over to the Beta, patiently waiting for someone to lead him to a room.

 

A nurse came, they made him sit in a wheelchair, and suddenly Yuri feels awkward just standing around, not knowing what to do.

 

"Yura." He said softly, a smile playing in his lips. "You can come if you want."

 

That startled the blonde and he flushed even more, looking around the hall.

 

"I'm not supposed to." He muttered not meeting his eyes. "Victor should be the one here."

 

"You can accompany him even if you're not his Alpha." The nurse piped in. "We'll just give you some scent patches to avoid accidental parental bonds. These can be a pain to deal with later."

 

"I'd hate so be there alone." Yuuri admitted. "And I know you'd be too restless if you had to wait."

 

He nodded, probably about the last part. He seemed more relaxed now, just a little.

 

"Ok. Thank you." He said with a very small smile. "Is there anything I can do for you before we go?"

 

"Can I use your phone? I need to call Victor." He said realizing he left his cellphone at home, still needing to tell his husband about the missed delivery. Yuuri can be a dumb mate from time to time.

 

That brought a frown to Yuri's demeanor, but he took his phone nonetheless.

 

"I want to talk with that asshole, too."

 

"Not now, Yuri. He'll be so disappointed in himself, knowing he lost his first baby arrival." He said holding his hand, a silent plead in his eyes. "If you want to yell at him, wait until he gets home."

 

Yuri didn't seem satisfied, but sighed in acceptance as he let Yuuri take his phone. Yuuri smiled in gratitude, letting go of his hand and dialing Victor's husband.

 

Here we go.  
  


 

 

 

 

The next four hours went in a blur and Yuuri wasn't ashamed to say he recalled only bits of it. He remembered Victor crying all the way from Croatia, being pushed into a surgery room, feeling the pain increasing, holding Yuri's hand so tight it'd probably feel sore later, hearing Alyosha's first cry, hearing Yuri cry and finally holding his first-born in his arms. That was one hell of a ride, but it was worth it.

 

After he managed to shush Yuri out of the room so the man could get a cup of water and just breath, he took all his time to marvel at the child. So tiny. Kind of chubby. He took more of Yuuri's side of the family: the slight tanned skin and Mari's light brown hair. His eyes were chocolate brown, too. But he had Vitya's smile. Small heart-shaped lips that resembled so much his sire's. Alexei was beautiful.

 

He just finished planting a small kiss in the baby's forehead when Yuri came into the room holding a cup of coffee.

 

"I suppose you can't have this, so suffer." He said shaking the cup with a smirk. Yuuri now hates him.

 

"Shut up." He said too tired to be nice or to fight. "Do you want to hold this baby for the fifth time today or can I put him in the crib?"

 

Yuri left his coffee on the side table and made grabby hands at his godson. Yuuri gave him the now slightly fussy child and watched in amusement.

 

The Russian still had the scent patches, so Alexei would only recognize him later, when they met after Victor finished the parental bond with his own scent. Just then, Yuri could hold him without confusing the small one. Yuuri could even see they forming a familial bond with how much Yuri planned to dote on the younger one.

 

"Hi, _zaichik._ " Yuri whispered to the bundle in his arms, even daring to hold his small hand with all the care in the world. "It's Yura again. You're not tired of me yet, right? I'm not cuddly and warm like Katsudon, but I can be very fun when you're big enough to play."

 

"I'm warm and cuddly?" Yuuri laughed.

 

"To him, yes. Actually you're just a piggy coach that need to get in shape fast to choreograph my next free skate." He said not taking his eyes from Alexei for a moment. "You'll be a skater, too, right, Alyosha? You'll kick Leroy's twins butts with your tiny knife shoes, I know you will."

 

Yuri had the most stupid smile in his face while cooing at the newborn. It made Yuuri wonder how it would be when he had his own children.

 

"You're a sap." Yuuri pointed the obvious.

 

"I'm not." He pouted. "He's pink. Why are babies pink? He looks like a bean." 

 

"Yura, don't be so mean." Yuuri motioned to get the baby back, he probably needed some sleep. Damn, Yuuri needed some sleep.

 

"At least he didn't get Victor's forehead."

 

At that they both laughed and Yuuri just felt kind of bad for joking over his poor mate. Sleepy Yuuri was mean.

 

They settled in a comfortable silence, with Alexei in the crib and Yuuri fighting the exhaustion. He should rest, but there was one small thing bugging him since that talk in the car.

 

"So, are you going to explain why were you freaking out on the way here or I'll have to call Yakov?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Yuri tsked and slouched over the small couch used by visitors. He didn't look very excited to discuss that.

 

"It's not a big deal, I was scared. Forget it."

 

"Yuri." It wasn't a demanding tone, more like a disappointed one. They had this conversation so much times in the past, about how bad it is to hide feelings and hurt alone. "You talked about your mother. You... never talked a lot about her, and I respect that. But now I feel you should open up. You were panicking, I was really worried about you."

 

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely, suddenly giving more attention to his jacket's zipper so to not look at Yuuri. "I just think you shouldn't stress over this now. You just had a child, Katsudon."

 

"Yura," He couldn't hide a smile now. "you're my child, too. Sometimes I think you forget that."

 

He blushed and they were silent for some time. Yuuri thought that he wouldn't say anything, after all. Maybe he shouldn't push him. But it saddened him to see Yuri so down. And what if something like that happened again? What if Yuri found an Omega partner and got so worried it hurt them both? There were many possibilities.

 

After what it felt like forever, Yuri took a breath and started:

 

"My mother. She... Well, when I was nine she met this guy and they started dating. They were even planning to marry and all. He was fine enough so I was happy she got over my dad. Then she got pregnant. I was pretty excited with the idea of a baby brother, my mother too, but the father... not really." He grimaced at the memory, as if it hurt him. "They started fighting. When she reached six months, he disappeared. And Omegas need their Alphas during pregnancy to avoid stress, but she was alone. Mom started to get sick, she'd cry every night for an Alpha that didn't give a fuck." Yuuri noticed the tightened fists and the trembling lips. Soon after came the wetness in his eyes. "She barely hit eight months. One day she woke up screaming in pain with blood in the sheets. I called the ambulance, the neighbors, my grandfather... It wasn't enough. _I_  wasn't enough. She died at the hospital and they couldn't save the baby."

 

Yuuri was crying as well, but for a different reason. How could Yuri take this guilt for such a long time? It was too much for a young child, even an adult. They should've discussed this sooner, Yuuri should've taken better care of him. He felt horrible.

 

"Oh, Yuri..."

 

"So yeah, I'm fucking pissed at Victor, even knowing it's not his fault, because Omegas don't deserve this shit." He said wiping stray tears with the back of his wrist. "The moment he opens that door, I'll punch him."

 

Yuuri sobbed and the Alpha finally looked up to him. He stood up in a second an came to stay by his side in a frenzy.

 

"Fuck, Yuuri, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" He said in a thin voice, not knowing what to do once again. He himself was having a breakdown at the moment, so he wasn't the best to help. "Look, forget everything I said, it doesn't matter. But please, stop crying."

 

"Yuri, come here." The older said pulling him into a hug.

 

And he cried.

 

They sat like that for what it felt like ages. Yuuri brushing the younger's hair with his fingers and Yuri crying into his hospital gown, calming himself with deep breaths of Yuuri's motherly scents. Cherry blossoms and apples. Smelled like home, safety. His mother's was green apples. He missed her, but Yuuri was so, so important to him. He could never compare them both.

 

"Yura, it's not your fault what happened to your mother." Yuuri said distancing himself a little so he could look in his eyes. "You were a kid. There was nothing you could have done. I'm sure she wouldn't want to see you feeling guilty, either." His thumb caressed his cheek, wiping the moisture under his eyes.

 

When had his boy grown up so much? He hoped Alexei wouldn't be so fast, he wanted to take care of him for a long, long time. Yuri, too, even if he was an adult now. He placed a soft kiss in his forehead, just like he did with Alexei, and watched with a smirk as a red Yuri grumbled about grossly affectionate dams.

 

"You're the best child someone could ask for." He said still playing with his hair. "You helped me so much today. Thankfully everything went fine, but otherwise, it wouldn't be your fault as well. You were amazing. I'll forever be grateful for what you did."

 

He scoffed, still strying to maintain his punk attitude and failing miserably. It was difficult to do it with a proud smile for helping his dam in the face.

 

"Whatever. It's the least I can do for my godson."

 

Yuuri giggled.

 

"You're a good godfather, Yuri. Actually, you are the perfect big brother. The best in the world. I'm sure Alyosha will agree with me once he grows a little." He said determined to make his oldest pup feel loved and wanted. Apparently all these years weren't enough and now his motherly instincts were overdrive, he had no excuses.

 

"Shit, you're making me emotional, Katsudon." He said rubbing his eyes once again. Yuuri thought it was cute. Well, he would think everything is cute for a week now, hormones taking the best of him.

 

Yuri's cellphone beeped and he took it out, scrunching his nose as he read the notification.

 

"Victor, the Moron, arrived in Saint Petersburg. He's coming here. And I'll punch him."

 

"Yuri, don't be so harsh on your sire." Yuuri said already feeling a headache for the upcoming drama.

 

"I _will_  be harsh on my sire, you can't stop me." He said just to be petty, the brat. "But don't worry, I'll wait until you're both finished being gross over each other and then over Alyosha. I'm not that heartless."

 

"Thank you, Yura." He whispered laying his head on the soft pillow, closing eyes, sleep finally catching up to him.

 

He surely had the best family.  


**Author's Note:**

> That was it, hope you liked <3


End file.
